A RVB Christmas Story
by Huntress of Night
Summary: Alana's home with an injury at Christmas. She's missing Donut and the guys of Blood Gulch Outpost number 1. Little does she know, Santa's got a little surprise for her. DonutOC  Better Summary to come  .


The sound of sleigh bells jingling at a walking pace work Alana with a small start.

_What the- _she thought, standing up from her seat at the desk and stretching. She rubbed the little bit of sleep from her eyes and yawned loudly.

The sound trailed up to her door and was followed by a soft tapping on her door.

"Hm?" she said, opening and poking her head out the door. Her uncle stood in front of her, bells draped across his neck, around his wrists and his ankles. She looked at him, smiling and eyebrow raised in question.

"Hey Snowflake. We're gonna go play in the snow. You're coming, right? I know you haven't seen the snow since you were a little girl and all…" he rambled, hope in his voice.

"Ummmm…Let me get a little more sleep, okay? My ribs and leg are still a little shaky." She said, leaning on the door for support.

"Oh yeah! I'm sorry! I totally forgot out that!" he apologized, the bells jingling as he shook his head. Alana couldn't help but smile as she held herself up on the door. Her uncle apologized a couple more times and then jingled down the hall.

She waited until she could no longer hear the his jingling steps before sitting back at her desk and stared at the blank piece of paper in front of her.

Her older sister, Alyssa, had brought in a pad of paper earlier and told her to maybe jot down a "quick note to Santa. All she had done with the pad before she fell asleep was draw little pictures of her and Donut holding hands or covered the entire thing in hearts with her and Dount's initials.

She stared at the paper and decided she'd honor Alyssa's stupid request and take a crack at the note.

She wrote:

_Dear Santa,_

_Wow, it's been a LONG since we talked. Do you remember what I asked you for that year? I asked you to bring my mom back to me. Looking back, that was a lot to ask for. I'm sorry I said all those horrible things about you. This year I was hoping you could do me a HUGE favor. You see, I'm madly in love with a man named Franklin Donut. We were in the army together. Anyway, I got hurt and had to come home. Santa, I just want you to bring him home safe to me. That's all I want for Christmas this year._

_Thank you Santa (I still believe),_

_Alana_

She looked at the paper and felt only slightly foolish for pouring her heart out to someone who she knew for a long time didn't exist. She stood and limped slightly to the window and stared out the window. She smiled when she saw her niece and 3 nephews throwing snowballs at each other, falling to the ground holding imaginary wounds when they were hit.

Alyssa caught sight of her and waved, smiling and the kids followed in suit. She smiled, waved and withdrew from the window when Alex, the eldest, hit Jacob, one of the twins, in the back of the head with a snowball and laughed triumphantly.

Alana laid on her bed and let the last time she saw Donut replay in her mind, as it did every night before she went to sleep.

_Smoke stung her eyes and squeezed the air from her lungs, yet she still tried calling out his name._

"_D-Donut! Where are you?" she cried, tears and smoke mixing, nearly blinding her._

_That's when she felt the repeated kicks to her ribs. She tried to get to her feet, to fight back but whoever was stomping on her body wasn't keen on her getting up._

_She heard 4 cracks. Her ribs were breaking. Or better yet, they were broken. A hand closed around hers and began pulling her away from the crushing footfall._

_She struggled to loosen the hand that was tightly clenched around hers._

"_Alana, don't fight. It's me." Donut's voice coughed back toward her._

_She was so relieved it was him and not someone else. He helped her to her feet and grabbed her as she swayed dangerously from the pain in her ribs._

"_We have to get out of here. We'll die if we don't." he coughed, squinting to minimize the smoke in his eyes._

"_Iota will have already thought of that. She's crafty." Alana said, clinging to Donut and holding her ribs._

_Round after round was shot off in their direction._

"_YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME ALANA! I __**WILL**__ KILL YOU AND YOU'RE LITTLE BOYFRIEND!" Iota screamed, her voice almost drowned out by another round being shot off._

"_Donut, look. You HAVE to run. My ribs are broken. I'm not gonna make it and I don't want that crazy bitch to have the satisfaction of killing us both." Alana breathed, sinking to the ground, still clutching her ribs, which were making it harder to breathe._

"_ARE YOU CRAZY? I'm NOT leaving you here to die!" Donut all but screamed, hoisting Alana up off the ground and kneeling, his back to her._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Quit asking questions and get on! I'm saving our asses!" he yelled, waiting as patiently as he could. Alana carefully climbed on Donut's back and he, holding on to her as tight as he could, took off running._

_Iota spotted the running pair and shot at them, hitting Donut's left calf. They tumbled to the ground, Donut landing flat on his face and Alana directly on his back._

"_Are you okay, Donut?" Alana asked, getting off of Donut's back and scanning behind them as far as the smoke would allow. Then she saw the small pool of blood under Donut's left leg._

"_Come out, come out wherever you are!" Iota called, her voice too close for comfort._

"_Donut! Donut! You're bleeding. I'm gonna tear a piece from my bodysuit to wrap your wound." Alana said, using her teeth to start the tear._

"_I'm fine. Just go! You're ribs are broken! You need to get out of here. I'll be fine." He said, pulling himself into the sitting position. _

"_But I-"_

"_Go." he hissed, applying pressure to his leg._

"_I love you." _

"_I love you too."_

_Alana turned and ran, away from Io and from her love. She could hear the shots being shot off from Donut's assault rifle. Io's evil laughter rang in around the barbaric arena she had trapped Alana and Donut in._

"_Donut….I LOVE YOU!" she screamed as she raced back to the spot where she had left him. As she ran as fast as her legs could carry her and her ribs would allow her, she heard 12 rounds go off._

_No…No…No…she thought as she sprinted._

_She skidded to a halt beside a fairly bloodied Donut, Iota standing a few yards away, cackling. Pushing any fears she may had aside, she charged at Iota, catching the rouge AI off guard. She hit Io with a sickening CRUNCH! The two wrestled on the ground, Alana trying to be careful of Donut's writhing body._

"_Give me this, you bitch!" Alana screamed, trying to wrench the rifle from Io's hands. She smirked as she squeezed the trigger as the barrel pointed toward Alana's right knee, shattering her kneecap almost entirely._

_Alana fell back and swept her left leg under Io, bringing her tumbling to the ground next to her. She quickly grabbed the rifle and struggled to her feet, shifting her weight to her good leg. She brought the barrel to rest against the back of Io's head._

"_Go ahead. Killing me won't bring lover boy over there back." Io panted, her face being pressed into the ground. Tears ran from her eyes and on to the ground next as she pulled the trigger and blood blurred her vision._

_She fell to the ground and half crawled, half dragged herself to Donut. She noticed he was breathing but just barely so. She laid her head on his shoulder and the world went black._


End file.
